The Legend of Zelda Heart and Mind
by TriforceLink205
Summary: Third in the A New Era Series, I write them out of order, but in a way the they can be read anyway. It's a dream sequence, mostly. I'm not really good at summaries, you'll just have to read it. Slight MaLink. AU. T, because most of my stories are T, and given the way I had this planned, it will be T by the end, better do it preemptively.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**This story covers events in my non-canonical Zelda-verse, where there is a fourth Triforce, I know it sounds wrong, four Triforces, anyway, Malon is the recipient of said Triforce, the Triforce of Love, I like Malon. Link is currently in a coma following the events of Pearl of Eternity, and is currently dreaming. The Triforces have not been given to the usual folk; Link gets Power; Zelda gets Courage; and Ganondorf gets Wisdom. The reason for this is, the that two guardians of the Triforce; Ludus, the by-the-book level-headed female; and Paidia, the reckless male who disregards rules in general for the sake of entertainment, get into a fight, and Paidia won, so he decides to give the Triforce pieces to the wrong people. Time to see what happens…**

Prologue: Wisdom, Power, Courage… and Love?

"Paidia! Stop messing with the Triforce!" Ludus said.

"'Paidia!' Mehmehmehmeh!" Paidia responded mockingly. "I think we should give the Triforce pieces to different people this time! We've been giving them to the same people for eight-hundred years!"

"We can't give them to different people! What will Link, Zelda and Ganondorf do?"

"No! I just mean let's give 'em to different people in the line-up! Switch it up a bit!"

Ludus was livid.

"Why in Din's name would we do that? What's next? Another Triforce piece?"

"Actually…"

"No. Don't tell me, you made another piece!"

"No! I didn't _make _another, I found it."

"What?"

"Haven't you wondered what was in the middle of the Triforce once?"

"No. I never needed to! It's the _Tri_force! _Tri_. Three. Not four."

"Well, I was reading the Book of Mudora, and it said that there used to be another goddess! She was the goddess of Love, and was ironically despised by her sisters, because the people of Hyrule thought she was more beautiful, so they cast her to the realm between dimensions, something that can only be done by three goddesses."

"Okay?"

"Well, only three goddesses can make a full blown rip in the fabric of the dimensions, but one goddess can make a small tear, and I was standing right there, when she did and she saw me, and asked me to give her piece of their artifact to whomever I saw fit, and I think since she trusted me with the duty, I should switch up the line-up a bit."

"Why would she trust you with that?"

"I'm a guardian of the Triforce, or, as it should be called, the Quadforce."

"Ok, fine, I'll let you have your fun this time, if only because of this goddess, I don't disobey goddesses."

"Awesome! Who should get what piece?"

"Well, do you have any idea who's getting the Tri-"

"Quad."

"-Force… Ugh. Quadforce of Love."

"Malon!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why? What's so special about her?"

"Nothing, and that's exactly why I chose her."

"Okay…well, who are the other pieces going to?"

"Well, I'm giving Wisdom to Ganondorf, Courage to Zelda, and Power to Link."

"Hmm, this actually sounds interesting. Let's see how this pans out."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I really didn't know where this was going to go when I started, I do remember writing Malon's dialogue after listening to the doctor, and chuckling lightly to myself, because my first thought was to have her say, 'mumbo jumbo' instead of terminology, but I thought it would be funny to have her use big words and then have the other two women stare at her in disbelief.**

Chapter One: The Adventure Starts… or, Waiting and Watching

"Ludus… Paidia…" Link mumbled in his sleep.

"Zelda! Saria! Get over here! Link said something!" Said Malon, who had been keeping a constant eye on Link since he had returned to Castle town on a gurney, in a coma. She had nearly died when the doctor said that he probably wouldn't pull through this.

"What?" They both said simultaneously.

"I think it was something about… oh what was it? Loony idea? No, that wasn't it, Loo, Ludus, and Pie.. Ah! Ludus and Paidia!"

"What?" asked Zelda.

At that point the doctor had come in, and had heard what she said.

"Ludus and Paidia you say?" he asked.

"Yes, do you know what that means?"

"Yes, those are psychological terms, Ludus, is how you describe someone who is, by the book; follows the rules to the letter, whereas Paidia, well, Paidia is for someone more reckless; someone who goes more for entertainment, almost always breaking rules as they do so"

Malon looked thoughtful. "I wonder why Link would be muttering psychological terminology in his sleep?"

Zelda and Saria stared at her.

"What? Just because I'm a ranch owner's daughter doesn't mean I can't have a large vocabulary!"

They continued staring.

Meanwhile, in Link's dream, he was gaining consciousness, sort of.

"Oh, my head, where am I?"

"_You are in Hyrule, but, not the one you're used to."_

"Whoa! Who said that?"

"_I am Paidia, one of the guardians of the Triforce, or rather, the Quadforce."_

"Quadforce? No, there's no such thing, there are only three parts to the Triforce. Hence the T-"

"Tri_force, yes I know, well, there are actually four parts, _hence,_ the Quadforce, anyways, you likely feel different then you usually do, correct?"_

"Yes, actually, do you know why I feel different?"

"_Yep, you don't have the Quadforce of Courage anymore."_

"WHAT? I don't have my Tri-, Quad-, whatever piece anymore? What happened? Who has it?"

"_Princess Zelda has the Quadforce of Courage, you have Power, Ganondorf has Wisdom, and Malon has Love."_

"Ganondorf has Wisdom? Why on Earth…" He trailed off. "Did you say Malon, has the Force of Love?"

"_Ahh, I see I've piqued your interest, yes, Malon has the Force of Love, now, what is it that interests you about this fact? Malon? The Force of Love? Or Malon having said Force?"_

"A little bit of each."

"_Uh-huh, so you're attracted to her?_

"Of course! You'd have to be blind, or a moblin, to not be!"

"_Good, then I've done my job, I changed the rules a bit."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Oh, nothing, well, you're in Hyrule field, so you should know your way to Lon Lon Ranch, get going!"_

"Okay… why?"

"_To meet Malon, there's a surprise for you!"_

"Oh, well then, to the ranch!" Link said, a little uncertainly.

**I wish they would let me choose more than two genres. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of the first chapter. R&R please!**


End file.
